<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here Kitty Kitty by MetalocalypseMadness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160590">Here Kitty Kitty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalocalypseMadness/pseuds/MetalocalypseMadness'>MetalocalypseMadness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalocalypseMadness/pseuds/MetalocalypseMadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and Billy can't stop noticing how good your ass looks in your catwoman costume.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here Kitty Kitty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ohhhh my god....thattttt....was fun." I laughed drunkenly as Billy helped me inside my house. Billy smiled slightly as he closed the door and watched me stumble in my heels. </p><p>"I'm proud of you babe, you didn't throw up." Billy said as he followed me to my room. I stumbled and almost fell until I slipped from my rug and face planted.</p><p>"Owwwww....." I mumbled into the soft shag. Billy couldn't help but laugh as he helped me up. </p><p>"That's why you don't wear heels when you're gonna be drinking later dork." I turned to him with a pout. </p><p>"That's not very nice." </p><p>"You looking this good as Catwoman for Halloween is not very nice." Billy said with a seductive whisper. I stuck my tongue out at him when I was on my feet. </p><p>"Better put that tongue to use kitty or we're gonna have problems." Billy said biting his lips and looking at mine. </p><p>"Maaaaaaybe in a minute. Let me change first. This latex costume feels like its stuck to me." I tried to reach behind me to get the zipper in the back but was struggling. I groaned and plopped on my bed laying on my stomach. </p><p>"Can you get itttt? Pleeeease?" I wish I could've seen the look on Billy's face when my back was turned to him. The whole latex costume made my ass look way bigger and gave my boobs a nice lift and fullness. Billy bit his lip as he stared at my behind, me not even noticing because I was drunk off my ass. </p><p>I felt his hands on my ass and rubbing gently. I groaned slightly as the gentle touch he was giving me was so relaxing. I shot up slightly when I felt a sting on my ass and turned around to see Billy with the dirtiest smirk. </p><p>"God you look so hot in this..." Billy said. I bit my lip smiling. "...you should know better then to wear something like this around me. You know you'll spanked and fucked real good." </p><p>I turned to the side slightly with his hand still on my ass, trying to give my best Catwoman signature smirk.</p><p>"Then why don't you do something about it?" I said almost purring. </p><p>Billy's eyes got dark with lust and forced me back on my stomach. I felt his hands rub up and down my back and slowly go over my ass and giving it another hard smack. I moaned loudly when he gave another and another. I felt like I was drooling from the pain and pleasure. </p><p>He surprises me by flipping me onto my back and on top of me. He looked down my body and licks his lips. </p><p>"You are getting it tonight for sure little kitty." Billy pins my hands to my pillow. "Keep those there." He said with a darker tone. I left them where he placed them and he grabs the front zipper and moves it down very slow.</p><p>My boobs were pushed together due to the upper tightness of the suit. You could say it looked like I had implants. </p><p>"Fuck..." Billy whispered hoarsely. He kept pulling the zipper slowly. My hips jolted as he sucked and licked just below my belly button. I groaned as he left a few love bites all over my stomach. </p><p>"Babe...finish the job." I whispered. I heard Billy laugh quietly from teasing and unzipped the rest down. I kicked off the heels I had on and threw off my mask. </p><p>I felt Billy get harder against the inside of my thigh when he noticed I didn't wear panties under my costume. </p><p>"You bad girl." Billy said. He bit the inside of my thigh and then sat up slightly as I slid the costume off completely and was completely naked in front of him. I spread my legs for him and licked my red lipstick stained lips. </p><p>Billy settled himself between my legs and dove right into my pussy. I cried out as he licked my clit and then sucked it right into his mouth. </p><p>"Oh god Billy! Yes baby! Fuck!" I said as he spread my pussy and spit on it before going right back in. I couldn't close my legs much around his head since he had his hands holding them wide open. I was felt like I was reaching my orgasm when he stuck his tongue in my pussy and threw my legs over his shoulders. </p><p>My breathing was heavy and got only heavier when Billy moved his hands from my legs and up to my boobs while still eating me out. He pinched my nipples and squeezed my breasts as I sat up slightly and gripping the pillowcases.</p><p>"Fuck babe, I think I'm gonna come." Billy paid no attention and went faster with his tongue on my clit and kept pinching my nipples. His head shook back and forth when he stuck his tongue back into my pussy and sucking up my wetness. </p><p>I felt the knot in my stomach finally go and I screamed almost from the orgasm. Billy's mouth was still latched onto my clit as my hips were twitching up from my orgasm. I cried out as the wave of my orgasm was so strong and felt like it would never end. </p><p>I finally slouched back, resting back on my elbows. I felt cross-eyed and thought I saw stars. Billy teasingly pulled on my clit slightly with his mouth before smiling up at me. </p><p>"Want daddy to fuck his kitty?" Billy asked as he crawled over me and sucked my nipple and then placed kisses and licks all over my neck. </p><p>"Yes please daddy." </p><p>Billy slid his pants off and grabbed my legs and yanked me down towards him. He rubbed his the tip against my sensitive clit before he slid in slowly. His body covered mine as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Billy slipped his tongue in my mouth when he wrapped his arms around me and started moving faster in and out. </p><p>His sat up on his knees when he pulled out for a second and put my legs over his shoulders and slammed into me. I gasped loudly as he held on to my knees and kept my legs spread apart.</p><p>"Fuck babe, you look so beautiful and hot. I love you so much." Billy whispered. One of his hands gripped my left breast as he kept pounding into me. </p><p>"I-I love you Billy." I gasped out. Billy moved my legs off of his shoulders and grabbed my waist to sit me on his lap with him still inside of me. He moved his hips up slightly as I bounced in his lap. His hands gripped my hips tight. I leaned down and bit his lower lip as I felt my second orgasm come close. </p><p>"That's it kitty. Let go and come on daddys dick." Billy groaned into my mouth. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and battled as I bounced harder and harder as he fucked me. Billy bit the side of my neck as I came on his with a yelp and he groaned as he fell apart with me. </p><p>We were breathing heavy with me still on his lap. Billy pecked my lips gently as I slowly slid off him. He went over to his window to let in some cool air and put on The Scorpions on my record player. </p><p>I threw on a night shirt as Billy put on his boxers. He handed me a glass of water that he put on my night stand. </p><p>"You alright babe?" He asked as he sat next to me. I gulped the whole glass down.</p><p>"Freaking fantastic babe. Hottest sex we've ever had." I said to him with a smirk. </p><p>Billy smirked back and moved in closer to nibble on my neck again. </p><p>"The night is far from over babydoll. Round two tonight?" He whispered and nibbled on my earlobe. I turned my head to face him and kissed him sweetly. </p><p>"You know it handsome."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>